Meet the Family: Tony
by LiveWithIt
Summary: Everyones family is disfunctional in one way or another. Toni's just happens to be extremely disfunctional. What if an NCIS case became personal. REALLY PERSONAL. How would you take it? Lets watch Toni's mental brakedown and then we'll talk...


McGee walked over and sat down at his desk. "Proby! Is it just me, or are you always the last one here?"

"Actually, I do believe that would be Gibbs, Toni. But his timeing is quite scarcely,"

"Uh, Ziva, do you mean scary?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I do not like this language."

"Anyway!!!! I do think we all agree that Gibbs is always late to work, even though he's the boss."

"Dinozzo, if I were you I'd have a better detection system of when I 'always am showing up late' because, right now you should all be grabbing your bags."

"Sorry, boss. Dead body?"

"Yep. McGee drives" (McGee gives a 'cha-ching' hand symbol to Toni.)

AT THE SCENE…

"Who do we got Duck' GIBBS SAYS

"Well, Jethrough, it appears as though this fellow has been stabbed with a small, sharp object"

"A knife, Duck?"

"Well, yes, but, doesn't he look slightly familiar,"

TONI "Hey, boss, we taped off the crime scene just need to take some pic-. Oh, My God."

"What, Dinozzo?"

"My brother."

"We are speaking of relatives, Toni?" ZIVA

(Toni sits down next to his dead brother and starts to cry "My brother! He wasn't supposed to get home until tomorrow." He hands the camera to Ducky.) "Lance Corporal Tucker Dinozzo."

GIBBS "You should take a few days o—"

"NO. I need to find out who murdered my brother. That way I can return the favor." He stands up and walks over to the car "Boss, can I head to my Sister-in-laws, to break the news."

"Take Ziva with you, incase something, or someone comes along."

"Fine" slams car door shut

AT THE HOUSE…..

"Toni, I am sorry, really. I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. In the rare, and I really doubt, occasion that you need to talk, I can always spend some time with you." Ziva's condolences obviously don't help Toni as he walks up to the door.

Toni rings the doorbell, then he hears a crash and muffled screaming, "Tera? Tera!"he kicks open the door and runs in. "Tera? Tanner? Tori? Trevor?" he screams out to the air. Ziva starts circling around with her gun out, "Toni! Over here" he runs back towards the kitchen where Ziva was. There, bound on the floor is one of his two nephews and his niece.

"T-Tori? Tanner, are you too okay?" he removes the gag cloth from Tori's mouth. She has dark hair like his, but she has a slightly lighter complexion, and she shakes her head no. "Tanner, what happened?" Ziva starts untying him and he starts holding his wrists.

"He took Trevor. He came around from behind me, tied me up, and went upstairs and grabbed Tori.

"He started mumbling about 'finishing the job' and how 'Tucker would never be good enough for his son;" Tori looked over to her older brother Tanner, he had his mothers black hair, so did Trevor, but she was always jealous of them for that. Most people thought that Uncle Toni was her dad. But what she hated the most was their names: ATTUCKER, ATERIA, TANNER, TREVOR, AND ASTORIA, or as she knew them, Dad Mom, Tan, Trev', and Tori. Not to mention Anthony, or here he was, Toni.

"He took Trev', we got to find him toni, we got to!! Trev' was asleep, so I hope he still is." Trevor was only four. (What am I saying!?! He IS four, IS!!!)

"Listen, you guys come with us, I need to tell you guys a few things on the way" Toni walks to the door after he helps Tanner up.

"Toni, where are we taking them?" Ziva runs up beside him and whispers in his ear.

"To take their statements ofcouse, not to mention tell them about Tucker," He locked the door.

AT THE DESKS… (WHERE WE ALWAYS START THE STORY OFF, YOU KNOW… THEIR DESKS!?!)

We see Tori sitting on top of McGee's desk, while Tanner is looking at a picture of Abby on Gibbs's desk. Apparently, Tanner (18) has a thing for Goth girls. Since, well… he's like a goth skater mix, but remember, JET BLACK hair and kinda' pale. Tori (15) is like the quarter-back son they never got. She looks like Toni's daughter, but she is not as arrogant as he can be sometimes.

"Okay, I do believe that I have everything I need Miss…Dinozzo. Are you sure you're related to Toni?" Ziva looked up from the clipboard and questioned her.

"I'm positive he nd I are related. He taught me everything I know about movies." Now, you said I should meet agent Gibbs in the…"

"Conference room, she said conderence room, idiot." Tanner put down the picture of abby and stares at her.

"Thanks genius, go on, I wanna ask Ziva something'." Tanner head to the conference room and Ziva turns to Tori. "Ziva, I don't know if Uncle Toni told you about my Dad. You see," she holds out her fathers dog-tags "Today's my birthday, and tonight, we go meet him! I really can't wait, but… now that Trevor's missing… I just know he's going to be mad at me…" she has a tear go down her cheek,

"Well, um… I do think you should be heading off to the conference room, McGee!"He aws walking by and looks up.

"Yeah?" he walks over to Ziva

"Please escort Ms Dinozzo to the conference room."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Let's go!" He points her and Tori runs up the steps. In the hallway he says "So, you really are Toni's niece?" she just rolls her eyes and walks into the conference room.


End file.
